newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Krutches
Krutches is a flash animator that began his animation career in 2011 with "Zoloft: Behind the Scenes" He is most widely known for his voice acting and leadership in the Flash Crew SoupSquad as Taco Soup, His start of the Kool Kid Khanate, and being an all around nice guy. Pre-Soup Era Before joining the SoupSquad, Krutches was a micro-micro-celebrity, mostly known for his controversal flash "Dress Up Jesus!" and his more artsy flash "When did I draw this?" or his popular hit "Newgrounds: It's Friday"Krutches met up with Narcissy one evening while advertising one of his earlier flashes in the NG Chat. Narcissy formerly Esshole at that time, decided to take Krutches under his wing. Teaching him the ropes of Adobe Flash CS3. Work with Narcissy Krutches and Narcissy were partners in Flash before joining and leading SoupSquad together. They created a website of some of their content. Together they made several popular flashes, one even getting Daily 3rd.The Dawn of Soup SquadEditKrutches was the first member in SoupSquad, other then the founder Little-Rena . Krutches joined after watching"TomatoSoup Finds Love" Krutches, feeling lonely in the dying crew, decided to recruit friend and mentor Narcissy, with Krutches powers as Admin, he gave Narcissy Administrative powers and soon a new era of Soup began. Though young and inexperienced, Krutches soon gained fame under the Soup name with his Voice Acting roles with friend and mentor Narcissy. Days of Notoriety Sometime during SoupSquads first golden age, Krutches was accused of hacking the personal accounts of MikeyS9607 . Together Narcissy and Krutches spear headed a spam flood on MikeyS9607.com , later they had the help of all of SoupSquad and part of XenonMonkey. After the long battle MikeyS9607 went into exile for a while, but later came back pro-soup and pro-krutches. Now Krutches and Mikey are good friends, in and out of Crew politics. During these days Krutches recieved a Turd of the Week , though many reviews claim it was too good for the award. The .com Krutches bought the Domain name for SoupSquad.com on his birthday, in 2011. This was a status symbol that they were an official crew, with a real website, and with actual goals. The .com era is what some consider the second golden age of SoupSquad, Activity increased, Recruitment increased, and everyone seemed to be having fun. Krutches is widely known on the Soup Forums for his harshness and douchiness to Ninja-Soup . Kool Kid Khanate Era Krutches, now a socialite on Skype chats talked frequently to Skaren and MiloBased . Krutches recruited both into the Sub-Crew Kool Kid Khanate. They made flashes insulting members of the chat group. The Kool Kid Khanate somewhat died, but served as mechanism to teach and train some members of SoupSquad. Recent Days Krutches and Narcissy still talk and work on flash together, and Mikey still keeps him company. Krutches is a sort of Morale Officer on the Soup Forums, and a recruitment officer as well. Krutches is in the works of a few large Soup Flashes including an eight part series. Krutches is open for interview, just PM him with specifications. Notable Flash When did I draw this -- Solo Flash SoupSoup Truth of Osama -- Narcissy & Krutches Death Star: The Nick Name -- Narcissy & Krutches The Bad Dragon -- Solo Flash SoupSoup Lamisil -- Solo Flash Uncle Bill's Mystery Hose -- Solo Flash Truth of Osama Remake -- Narcissy & Krutches Ponysama -- Solo Flash He's eating her! -- Solo Flash Category:Users Category:Authors